Poor Impulse Control
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: Jamie and Brad are sent to the nearest town for supplies. What romance will develop from sharing a night together, partially drunk? JamiexBrad Jamie Pov


Part 1/6

* * *

"Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Come _on_ Jamie, hurry up!" 

Sighing in frustration, I keep scrounging around in the empty fridge. Somehow, though, I figured that after ten minutes of staring at an emptyfridge, no magical fairies would jump to it and help me out.

_Leena Toros. While having the fiery personality traits that her hair warns of, Leena isn't so psycho. _

_Yes, she loves arsenal attacks, but really, who doesn't? And half the time she's pretty much a decent person. It's the other half of the time that she's known for. Cross her, and you'll pay for it, but if you don't, then you'll be fine… Most of the time, anyway._

This being one of those times. When she's hungry, and there's nothing for me to cook, I'm in trouble. And, there's nobody to turn to. Doc is a hopeless cause to turn to, as he's right next to her and Bit along with them, chanting.

_Doc Toros. Well, even if he does obsess over Zoid figurines, he's a great guy. He took me on his team, he's kept this team going. Even before Bit came, before the Liger was tamed and we earned a name for ourselves, Doc was behind us. While he may come across as childish, especially not being able to swim, and sulking like a child all the time, he's smart. Smart enough to cross Bit- keeping him in dept all the time, not that it's hard to do, but to manage it without crossing Leena once? He's a great guy, even if he does come off as immature. _

_Bit Cloud. What can I say about this particular blonde? Well, he managed to tame the Liger Zero, win loads of battles, and ultimately got us into the class S. He may spend his spare time provoking Leena, but I think it's a bit of a thrill to him, getting beaten up by a girl. No offense to Leena. _

So, who else could I turn to? There was Brad, but he was off in some other room, probably needing a caffeine fix. Ha! We haven't got any coffee. Too bad. Without his coffee, Brad will do anything. Even shopping. Finally, a solution!

_Brad. The calm, collected, money-loving mercenary, who insists he isn't a part of our team. We all know he is anyway. While ninety-five percent of the time you can find him drinking coffee, you'll find he only has about one liter of it per day. How is this /possible? It isn't black coffee, it's weak, and he only sips slowly at it. Trust me, I've seen him drinking black coffee. Not a nice experience. He may be a little overly concerned about his money, but he's only human. When he relaxes, either between battles, or on an extended vacation,translation; we've broken down somewhere, then he can really be fun to be around. The smart-ass cracks come flying every other minute, he can take the piss out of you, while making it seem as though he's just complemented you, and he has a damn fine body… Especially when he's sunbathing, or training in the weights room… _

I exited the room, and thankfully the persistent yelling with it, I walked quickly down the corridor, making a beeline for the hanger. Inside the large room, I quickly located Brad leaning against the wall, near his Shadow Fox.

"Jamie? What the hell are they fighting over?"

_And then there is me. Jamie Hemeros. The Blitz Team's tactics adviser, and the pilot of the only flying Zoid. Being the youngest, I am mature, probably more so then the rest of them, second only to Brad. Maybe that would be why I almost idolize him. I may be expert in tactics, but the team never listens to me. All I'm good for is cooking, cleaning, and ignoring. And apparently being depressed. I have an alter ego, the Wild Eagle, but he's pretty quiet between battles, unless something out of the ordinary happens. _

"Last I checked, who had invented the chant."

Seeing his confused look, I elaborated on my reply,

"Food, food, food… You know it."

Walking over, I stood in front of him, trying to keep my eyes to his face, and not to look him over, taking in every splendid inch of his firm built body...

"Uh, there's absolutely nothing to cook, nothing to drink, yes, including anything caffeine based. Would you mind taking me to the shops? The others are too immature to understand this. They seem to believe that food just appears if they chant enough."

I cursed myself silently for my choice of wording, as it honestly sucked. It sounded so immature, bossy. But Brad… He just made me nervous. Nothing I could do would help. Meaning that he'd never seen me 'normal', or had a decent conversation with me.

Nodding slightly, Brad stretched, his tank top lifting slightly, so I got a good look at his luscious stomach.

"We'll take the jeep. Be ready to leave in five."

Nodding, I left to get the money off Doc and to tell him what was happening, while Brad left, presumably to get the jeep out.

Our base was located about three hours from the nearest city, so as would be natural, we got a list from each person, with things to buy.

And that was after explaining that no, Leena, Bit and Doc couldn't go, as they'd get bored.

"Train or watch TV or something. By the time we're back, you won't have missed us."

"Are you sure?"

Launching myself into the jeep's passenger side without opening the door, I nodded back at Bit.

"Yeah. Stay here, and don't annoy Leena or Doc. Be careful, and don't break anything."

As Bit backed away, Brad revved the engine, before putting it into gear, and wheel-spinning it on the way out of the hanger.

"Did you have to do that?"

Despite my question, I was laughing, almost giggling, though I didn't know why.

"Yeah."

"That's okay then."

Silence enveloped us, until Brad asked me to turn the radio on, so I did.

Tuning a station in, we found country station…Talk back…And finally, one that I could tolerate, non-stop rocksongs from nearly all of the times.

I took a moment to observe Brad, in all of his driving glory.

His hair was ruffled by the air, and would start to settle down when another gust of wind would lift it, making me have to stifle a giggle, though it was beyond me why I would be giggling.

His necklace, the one that I had found a liking for, moved as well, jiggling up and down with the bumps we passed, and I found myself jolted around as well.

He was tapping the steering wheel in time with the beat, and would do little spurts where he'd gun the accelerator, laughing slightly.

Humming to the current song, I ran a hand through my hair, deciding whether or not to get it cut while we were in town. Different to my normal style, it was hanging straight down, shoulder length, and I quite liked it, but it was so… different.

"Hey, Brad."

I debated asking him his opinion, but my mouth seemed to decided for me.

"Should I cut my hair back, or just trim it?"

He shrugged, eyes on the open, deserted sand road.

"Do what you like. But… It is kinda cute on you as it is."

My eyebrow lifted in skepticism.

"Cute?"

Another shrug.

"So I'm gay. Bi, actually. And so what if I like the way your hair is. Just, don't tell Bit."

"Why Bit?"

This was news to me, but I figured that when it sunk in I'd realize what this meant in terms of the whole world.

"Well, I don't think he'd like it. He's obsessed about liking Leena, I don't think he realizes that she's after Naomi."

"Really? Where does Naomi stand in this?"

"Well, I think she likes me, I'm not too clear, apart from the fact that she only toys with Leena, for the hell of it. She doesn't like her in that way, she's for guys only."

"So... Bit likes Leena, who likes Naomi, who likes you. Who do you like, if that's not too personal?"

I watched, fascinated, as the slightest blush tinted his checks, and as Brad cleared his throat.

"You really want to know? He is a guy, after all, and you probably aren't comfortable with that…"

"Brad, I'm not like other people. I can handle my friend being gay. Hell, I don't even know what I am, but my mind's open."

He nodded, and slowly sped up, then slowed down, to something short of a crawl.

"I like… I like you, Jamie."

He suddenly sped up again, keeping his eyes on the road, going from first gear to fourth in record time.

Not really noticing this, I felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over me.

"You... You…"

"I like you."

"In... In that way?"

Even to myself I sounded like an idiot, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was stunned, to put it lightly.

"Yeah. In that way. You don't want to know how much."

"I…. I'm not sure… Holy shit. I'm… You know that I don't know how I feel, right? I said that before."

He nodded, and sighed.

"I guess I was hoping for you to declare your love for me. I'm such an idiot. Now you'll be all scared around me…"

"No… I… I won't. I'm just… I… I don't know!"

Stressing, I felt the need to be the one driving so recklessly, he didn't need to more then I did!

"You don't have to. Are you sure you don't want to go back now?"

"Back to them? Hell no! You're the only sane person I know! I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

He nodded grimly, and slowed down to a reasonable speed.

"Man… Brad… I. I've been trying to figure this one out for ages. I don't know how I feel about you. Could... Could you help me out? Is it just admiration, or more, or less? I don't know… Argh!"

As I wasn't one to normally scream out like that, or be so direct, I think Brad was in shock, before he replied,

"I'd like to think it was more, but, yeah. So, tell me how you feel."

"I…"

Checks now flaming, I hung my head.

"I have this obsession with watching your muscles, when you're topless. And… When you're in the room, I always find a reason to talk to you, or a position to watch you from."

Swallowing, I thought of what else, but couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah… But…"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. Just tell Leena, or Doc or someone."

Even the thought of telling them was enough to bring me to telling Brad.

"I… All of my dreams are of you… Most of them… I'm too ashamed to admit to."

Raising an eyebrow, he slowly smiled.

"So, if I was to maybe kiss you, would you go with it or push me away?"

"I… In my dreams, I go with it, and start to… To put my hands under your top, exploring your chest…"

"So I can take that as a yes?"

"I… I think so… I don't know…"

Really, I was pissing myself off. "I… Yeah."

Brad nodded, and turned left, as the surroundings had suddenly become more… occupied. Inhabited.

"Well, I can say this now. I think you look damn hot with your hair as it is."

We stopped conversation at that, as we were in town.

Had that really been three hours?

A glance at my watch confirmed this, and so, shocked, I waited until we were parked, then bolted out.

"We've got lots to do. Do you want to stay together, or split up?"

He seemed torn, and I knew why, at least, I think I did.

"I'll be fine. I am a pilot, and I can stand up for myself. I'll meet you in an hour back here, and we'll get what we wanted. Here's Bit and Doc's lists, and some money for it. I'll do Leena's."

"Hang on."

Grabbing my arm, he demanded to know why he got two lists, and I only had one.

After showing him that Leena's was longer then the two put together, he relented and I left, headed for the shops.

* * *

Part 2/6

* * *

"Ma'am?" 

I was in the shop. The shop. The female's shop. The one place I had wished never to be in.

The lady at the counter turned to face me, and looked confused.

I could tell what she was thinking, what was such a young teenage guy doing in here? Wasn't this forbidden territory for me?

Well, every single item on Leena's list fell under this shop, so I had had to come here.

"Yes? Are you lost?"

"Ah, unfortunately no. I'm doing the monthly shopping, and my friend ordered this. Could you help?"

I showed her the list, my face bright pink, and when she laughed, I nearly died.

"So you say. You poor boy. Well, I'll help you find this stuff. You probably don't even want to know what half of it is."

I shook my head, moaning out loud,

"No, but Leena described each and every one to me, and it's purposes."

Giggling, the lady, who I now thought to be about twenty, tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

"Well, the first five things are in aisle A, the next in aisle B, and so on. At least she got them in order for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Heading for aisle A, I looked at the top of the list.

Shudder. Tampons. And they even had to be a particular type.

Ignoring the filthy looks all thewomen sent me, I continued retrieving all of the items, ready to die at any moment.

Finally, the last item… Birth Control Pills? What the fuck? Leena? Didn't Brad say she liked Naomi?

Shuddering for even thinking of Leena needing these, I looked around.

Fuck.

I had to get help, as you could only buy them from behind the counter.

"Um, Ma'am?"

I managed to get the lady who had helped me before, and she smiled.

"Need some help?"

Nodding, I showed her the list again, pointing at the last one.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't deal with those, but wait here, I'll get some off Sharon."

Ten minutes later, the girl was back, checking with me that they were the right ones, then popping them into my basket.

"Um, could you please be the one who checks these out…?"

Nodding to me, with a sympathetic smile, she went and opened the last checkout, motioning me over.

"It's horrible that you have to do this yourself. Isn't someone with you? You can't be fifteen!"

Handing her the basket, I shook my head.

"You don't know Leena. And I am fifteen, Ma'am."

"Well, what's so special about this Leena that she could do this to you?"

"Ever heard of the Blitz Team?"

It may have been my answer, but it wasn't me who said it.

Turningwearily around, I nearly fainted when I confirmed that it had been who I thought it was.

"Hey Noami! I'll just check this guys stuff out, then I'll get ready to go. And yeah, I know the blitz team."

"Well, you know the gunsniper pilot? And I'll wait for you."

While they said this, Imentally crept under a rock. Why did Naomi have to be here?

"Yeah, the one that uses so much ammo."

"Well, that's Leena."

Turning to me, Naomi sighed. "She's got you doing her shopping, Jamie?"

"Yeah."

She slipped an arm over my shoulders, comforting me. "Well, at least it wasn't Bit."

Even I could agree with that.

Bit would have gone crazy in here, and probably damaged a lot of stuff.

Nodding silently, I paid the girl what Leena had given me, and twenty extra that Doc had slipped me, knowing she would be short.

The girl passed me three, thankfully black and there for not see through, bags, then left to the back room.

Walking away from the checkout, I asked Naomi,

"Do you know that girl?"

"Yeah, she tried out for my team a while ago. Pathetic Zoids Pilot, but great for a night on the town."

I nodded, then checked my watch. It was twenty minutes after I had said to meet back at the car.

"Shit! I'm late, see you… whenever."

She waved, smiling slightly, as I bolted out the door, and down towards the jeep, which was a ten minute walk from the car.

So it was understandable that three minutes later I was sprinting towards the car, where Brad was sitting on the hood,looking rather worried, checking his watch.

"I'm... Sorry… Late…"

"Woah!"

Catching me as I went to slump against the car, Brad opened the door and sat me down in the front seat.

"Catch your breathe. I'm not mad. I saw how long the list was. I was damn worried, but not mad."

Nodding, I took a moment to calm down, before getting up, and shoving the bags into the boot.

No need to even think about those even more.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to buy… I'm innocent no longer. Oh, um, I ran into Naomi while I was there."

Brad grunted and moved forward as though to hug me, but stopped and decided to lean against the car next to ours.

What a bummer that it had an alarm.

Jumping, he stood up, one hand behind his head, waiting for the owner to come out.

After talking to the owner for a short while, which wasn't that hard, as she completely adored us, and spent the whole time trying to get our numbers, we got into the car, and took off.

"Ok, so what's left?"

Brad seemed to think, then answered,

"Food, what I want, and what you want."

"Well, how about we go to the supermarket then?"

Agreeing, he pulled into the car park, found a place to park, and then we entered the building.

Two hours later, we came back with two carts full of food, one junk food for Bit and Leena, and the other full of proper food, for meals.

Sighing, we dumped the last bag in, and then started the car up.

"Where to now?"

"Well, we've only got what we wanted left, so what did you want to get?"

Avoiding my gaze, Brad mumbled something, and then asked what I had wanted to get.

"Well, I wanted to get my hair cut, but just trimmed, as Leena keeps threatening to cut it. And maybe, some, um,"

I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd get some alcohol for me."

I could see the shock written all over his face.

Jamie? Drinking?

"Not much… I just wanted some…"

He shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well, let's see if we can get your hair cut. Not many places will be open at four."

Glancing at my watch, I confirmed that it was, indeed, four p.m.

"Well, we can try."

Lucky for me, one place was open, and willing to trim my hair, but there was a half-an-hour wait.

We agreed that Brad would go get what he wanted, then come back, and meet me at the haidressers.

I skimmed through some magazines, blushing at the hidden ones inside some that I found, and then stuck to staring at the wall.

* * *

Part 3/6

* * *

As I was paying, Brad entered again, looking rather… Wet? 

Pocketing my change, I thanked the hairdresser, then turned to face Brad.

"What happened to you?"

"It's raining."

Ah. Such an obvious answer.

Wait…. "The car!"

He nodded, and answered, "I parked it under some shelter, but this weather isn't going to clear up until tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?"

He went to the counter, and asked if we could borrow a phone book.

Bringing back the yellow phone book, we sat down in the waiting area, looking up hotels.

Hanging up after the third one, he sighed.

"There's a big battle going on tomorrow, just out of town, on the other side. Some low class, good looking chicks. The hotels are booked out. We can either call Doc to bring the Hover Cargo up here, or we can keep trying."

"Um, keep trying? I really don't want to face them after coming all the way here."

Agreeing, Brad searched the book again, and started dialing.

* * *

Half and hour later, he dialed it in. 

"This is it. One of the last ones. Cross your fingers."

Nodding, I listened to him speak,

"Hi, yeah, have you got any rooms open? Aha…"

Pause.

"Are you sure?"

Another pause, and then, "Can you please wait a moment? Thanks."

"Jamie. There's one room left, with a double bed. Should I take it?"

"Sure. Anything will do at this point."

He nodded, and talked into his mobile again. "Yeah, we'll take it. Deposit? Yeah, we can manage that. Sure. We'll be there in about… Half an hour. See you."

He hung up, and nodded. "Yes! Finally! What's the deal?"

As he handed the book back to the hairdresser, who smiled at us, full of sympathy, he stretched. "Well, one room with a double bed. Deposit of fifty bucks, which I can do, and we can stay until three tomorrow. As long as we're not too disruptive, we can do anything."

Nodding, I opened the door. "Shit, it's raining pretty hard."

"Well, there's a covered parking area over there, with the jeep. Follow me, and try to keep up."

Nodding, I watched as Brad bolted from the door, and pulling it shut I sprinted after him.

Completely soaked, we finally turned left, into the parking lot, and collapsed onto each other, both sucking in air painfully.

"I don't care how hard I run, I'll never beat the rain."

Nodding at his offhand comment, I stood up, and looked around.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I figured that we could run into the booze shop, get some, then head for the hotel."

"You'll actually get me some?"

"Why not? I was drinking years before you. Hell, I damn near grew up on it."

Shocked, I turned around, and looked for the jeep.

"Are we taking the jeep, or running?"

"It's better if we run, 'cause then we can get around faster, and Doc won't kill us."

* * *

Part 4/6

* * *

"So, what do you want?" 

We were dripping wet, and after shaking off outside, under the provided shaded area, we had gone inside, browsing.

"I dunno. What would you suggest?"

"Well, what have you had in the past?"

"A shot of tequila, but it didn't go down so well. A couple of bourbons, and they were nice. But I'm not too fond of beer."

Nodding, Brad muttered something, and led me into the freezer room, where most of the beer was kept. "But, Brad it's cold, and this is all beer…?"

He nodded, and turned to face me. "Yeah, I want some beer, and if you're cold… Here."

And with that, he took off his blue vest, leaving him in his black tank top, and most probably freezing even more then I was.

"No, you'll freeze to death."

But he insisted on me wearing it, and finally I gave in. "But it'll be hard to run in."

Shrugging, Brad grabbed a six pack of beer, and then led me out, grabbing a six pack of bourbon and cola. "Will this do?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

I hung back as he brought it, jealous when he wasn't even asked for ID and then with the bag of alcohol, we stared at the door.

"Um, we can't really run to the other side of town like this, can we?"

It was a really bad time, but right now, I appreciated the way his finely chiseled muscled flexed and clenched, in rhythm with his gasps of air.

"Fancy seeing you two here."

Turning around, I saw Naomi and the girl that had served me before.

"Hey you two. Watcha doing here?"

Naomi shrugged, while the girl smiled at us, then left, picking out a lot of alcohol.

"We were going for a night on the town, but the weather disagrees. So… We're going to drink ourselves silly, and moan about it tomorrow."

"Yeah. We're in the jeep, which has no roof, so we're debating a way to get to the hotel. Which is on the other side of town."

"Hey, we'll give you a lift."

* * *

Part 5/6

* * *

"So, do you wanna come in for a coffee, or a drink?" 

Naomi shook her head, as she unlocked the car doors for us.

"Nah, we shouldn't start drinking before we drive back, not in this weather. Well, see you later."

Nodding, we exited her vehicle, and ran inside, listening as she booted it, speeding down the street.

"That girl is more dangerous behind the wheel of her car then she is in her Gunsniper."

Agreeing, I walked inside behind Brad, watching as he got the key, and was told where the room was.

"Come on Jamie, we're in 10b, upstairs, on the third floor."

Nodding, I followed him up, shivering from my cold clothes, despite his vest.

Unlocking the door, we entered, and he instantly went exploring.

"Yes!"

He came back from one of the doors, and smiled at me.

"There's a spa-bath in there, and a heater as well. You can take a bath, and dry your clothes off."

Nodding, I entered the room, pausing only once I was closing the door.

"What about you?"

"I'll wait."

"But, you'll get sick…. You can go before me."

He chuckled, coming to stand in front of me.

"You're more likely to get sick then I am. Come on, have a bath, or I'll force you."

Bright red, I entered the bathroom, letting Brad close the door.

Sinking into the bubble, yes bubble, bath, I sighed with relief.

Warmth…

But instead of enjoying it, all I could think of was Brad, all cold out there drinking beer.

"Hey, Brad?"

I called out, hoping that I hadn't locked the door.

"What? You alright?"

"Yeah. Could, could you come in here for a minute?"

He opened the door, looking at the floor.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, look, um, do, do you want to… Join me?"

That shocked him, and he ended up staring me in the eyes.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. Um, only if…"

"Hey, I'm all for it, but are you sure you want to?"

I gestured around,

"Yeah. There's enough room."

"Well, only if you're sure."

Nodding, I turned away as he shut the door, and started to strip.

After hearing him slide into the water, I looked across at him, my face so red I was embarrassed of being embarrassed.

"Warm, isn't it?"

He nodded, then looked at me.

"So, have you had any more… Thoughts?"

I knew what he meant. He was asking if this was being friendly, or more.

"I… I'm not sure. I… I know that I do like you… But I… I'm not ready to do that much…"

My voice dropped off, and I looked down at the bubbles, ashamed.

I felt his hand cup around my check, and he lifted my head so I was looking him in the eyes.

"I would never ask of it until you are ready. I can wait years if I have to."

Smiling, I slowly moved so that I was sitting next to him, then leant against his chest.

His arm crept around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"Hey. Do you mind if I kiss you?"

His voice was light, and distant, far from his normal, but I loved it all the same.

"Well, no but… This is all new…"

Smiling gently, he cupped my check again, and leant down, catching my lips in the softest kiss imaginable.

"Was that alright?"

For an answer, I leant up, catching his lips, and opened mine slightly.

Taking the initiative, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, exploring, tasting, and I gradually copied him, my arms coming to rest around his neck, and the hand that was cupping my check slipped into my hair.

It was at this point, this exact point, that I decided my life wasn't so bad.

When we parted for air my cheeks were flushed and I was frozen still.

"Was it that bad?"

I smiled nervously back, and shook my head 'no', face still a deep red.

He looked at me closer.

"Jamie, breathe. Jamie? Are you okay?"

Breathe. Oh, yeah. That. After filling my lungs with oxygen, I tried my hardest to drain the blood from my face. Nope, no luck. Damnit. I was like bushing virgin. Wait, I am a blushing virgin.

Brad smiled, then moved to lean back and stretch out, giving a sigh of contentment.

I leant back as well, letting my shoulder rub against his.

"You know what we need? Alcohol. I'll be back."

With that, he stood and got out of the bath. I made sure to avert my eyes, no matter how much I wanted to look. He left the room, and I just sat there, in pure bliss. Brad had kissed me.

He actually liked me!

When he climbed back in Brad placed an arm around my shoulders, dropping an unopened can into my hands, his own beer safely in his other hand.

"You did want one, right?"

I nodded, opening the can and at the same time leaning against Brad. What? He was warm.

He chuckled, and squeezed my shoulder.

"Well, I guess it'll take an hour or so to dry our clothes, so we've plenty of time in here. Unless you want to walk around naked and frozen, that is." I could feel the smirk on his face. He wouldn't mind either way, I'm sure.

Shivering at the mention of it, I playfully turned to face him and hit his chest.

"No way. I'm not leaving; you're not leaving."

He placed his beer on the flat surface at the edge of the bath/spa lettin his now free hand slide through the water to gently entangle with mine on his chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I blinked, wondering what I was meant to say to that. It could be taken so sappily… It was sappy… Damn what do I say to that?

"Come on, loosen up a bit Jamie. I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

"I know… I'm just a bit nervous."

I slid back to rest beside him only a little closer than before, feeling his arm encircle my shoulders again. I let my arm slowly go around his back, and settle on his hip/stomache area, carefull not to go too low.

We sat like that, drinking and talking about things that happened to come to mind, they just happened to get wilder and more sexual the longer we talked for.

* * *

Part 6/6

* * *

After an hour, I was sitting sideways on his lap, far enough down that I couldn't feel his 'manhood', but far enough up that I could lean against his chest. I think there was something going on in my head with the alcohol, or maybe it was just getting late, but my mind was starting to shut down, and I could only concentrate on one thing at a time. So, I spoke my mind. 

"Brad, do you like me?"

He chuckled a bit tilting my chin up to look me in the eyes. Mm, he had a slight glaze to his, that made him appear… Gorgeous.

"Just like I said five minutes ago, yes. Jamie, I like you."

I smiled, and snuggled back into his chest. It was warm. Five minutes ago? Oh yeah.. I'd already asked him.

"I think our clothes are dry by now."

Agreeing with him, I waited while he got out, until he had checked on the clothes and put his pants on, then let him help me out of the spa/bath.

Of course, I forgot that him helping me meant he would see me naked. So when he went bright red and averted his gaze carefully, I went redder and hurried to get a towel around my waist. When it was safe for him to look, I checked my clothes. Still damp.

"Hey Brad, my clothes are damp. How come yours aren't?" I glared at him. He made me get out of the warm water for nothing. Of course, the cool air was hitting my body and had made me more alert, but I was much happier drifting to sleep in the warm water.

"My top isn't, just my pants. I guess you'll have to wait it out."

Pouting, I wrapped my arms around my torso. God, it was cold.

We left the room, and I headed straight for the bed, sitting crosslegged with the blankets covering my lower half, but my pooe torso was freezing in the frigid air.

Laughing for a reason unknown to m, Brad sat on the bed, ruffling my hair. Then he told me to scoot forward, and once I did so, he sat behind me, placing me between his legs. Then he folded his arms around me and dragged me back, so that I was leaning into him.

Mmmm. Warm. So there we sat, both topless, in the bed, drinking and talking. At some point somebody must have initiated some kissing, as next thing I knew I was under him, my hands desperatly mapping out his back and chest, his tngue making thourough work of my mouth, then my neck, my collar-bone, my chest. He stopped at my navel, and retreated to my mouth.

Somewhere in the middle of that, my towel had slipped, still tiedhaphazardly on my hips, but pulled open exposing my legs fully. I didn't care, really, until we parted to breathe. Then I went bright red, and rolled over, digging my head under the blankets. It didn't hide my body, but it made me feel better. If I can't see it, it doesn't exist, right?

I was shoked when Brad's hand ghosted over my back, down to my ass and then across my thighs. I guess that in my movement the towel had finally come off.

I yelped hen he pulled the blankets away from my head. "Jamie, you do realise hiding your head doesn't do anything, don't you?"

I pouted. No wait, scowled.I didn't pout like some sissy. "Yes, it does."

"You're pouting."

He sat up keeping his eyes on me, pulled the blankets over my body to my stomach for me.

"Am not!"

I went bright red, and tried to hide again. He was looking at me! I don't like being looked at.

He pulled me out, and kissed my embarassment away.

"You're cute, you know that?"

Driven on by a fogged mind, my hands found their way to his firm ass, and I appreciated his all the more so, feeling him pressed up against me.

"You're hot, you know that?"

He smirked ad pulled away.

"You're clothes will be dry by now. We should go to sleep. Got to drive back tomorrow."

I stared at him. He... He just did, didn't he? He just turned me on, and I know he was turned on, then he just stopped.

Bastard! "Tease!"

I threw a pillow at him, and got a face full of my boxers in return.

After I put them on (under the blankets), I looked up to see him stepping out of his pants, leaving him clad in his boxers. He saw me watching, so he raised his arms and twirled. I whistled my appreciation. He laughed, and jumped onto the bed next to me.

"C'mon, bed time."

He lay down, draping an arm over me. Deciding it wasn't good enough, I rolled over into him, forcing him onto his back and draping myself over his chest, our legs entertwined.

He chuckled, letting his arms encircle me. He dropped a kiss onto the top of my head. "G'nighte, Jamie."

Deciding I wasn't letting him off that easily, I lowered my head to his chest, kissing random places while I pinched his nipple. I delighted in his moan.

Then he had rolled over, on top of me, and his mouth was ravishing mine, his hands all over my body, seemingly trying to touch every part of me at once. They touched my hips, but never anything lower, other than my ass, for which I was thankfull. Somehow I wasn't ready to go that far, no matter what my body said.

When he surfaced for air, he glared at me. "I was trying to sleep."

I poked my tongue out. "I wasn't."

He quirked an eyebrow, as his hand rested on my hip. Suddenly he pulled my boxers away from my skin, and I gulped. No, I was't ready-

The fabric snapped back onto my skin, making me jmp. Brad was already on his back again, pulling me onto him again.

"G'night." "Night."

This time we really did go to sleep. I didn't fancy the next day, going back to face the others, but at least now I'd have Brad to help me out. And waking up stretched across him would be a sight indeed.

* * *

**Okay, I went through and edited it, corrected a lot of the punctuation and spelling, then my cat decided to jump on the ****keyboard, deleting the lot of it. So tough. I've gone over it rougly, and that's all you get.**

**The end? I don't know. For now, I guess. Was written ages ago, and the make-out section was just added. When I first wrote itI was too scared to write that part, so I stopped. I'm sure you can tell the difference.**


End file.
